


How Many to Tango?

by tracingemily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingemily/pseuds/tracingemily
Summary: Sam is just starting out on a relationship with Alex and Maggie, and in the dark of night, feels all of her doubts and insecurities tenfold (as you do). But other things can be felt in the dark of night, and Alex and Maggie are determined to show her that she's part of a team now.





	How Many to Tango?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bemynewobsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/gifts).



> This is my first actual published smutfic, I'm super nervous about it.
> 
> Original prompt from bemynewobsession: Sam/Alex/Maggie poly relationship
> 
> I really hope you like it!

Sam lay awake, staring at the ceiling of Alex Danvers’ apartment. The tangle of limbs and bodies she lay within, alongside Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer should have lulled her to sleep, their breath slow and even, not exactly in sync but somehow complementary. And if the rhythm of their breath didn’t, then surely the activity of the hours before should have worn her out thoroughly enough to be able to drift off to sleep.

But no.

Sam’s mind couldn’t shut off, her inner critic rejoicing in the new material with which to berate her.

_How could you be so selfish? How could you add more complexity to your life that you already can’t balance? And why, because you’re **lonely**? You know who else is lonely? Ruby! She needs a Mom who’s devoted to her, not starting a relationship with **two** other women!_

Sam tried to focus on Alex and Maggie’s breathing, to sync hers with each of theirs in turn, to trace patterns in the ceiling above, and a dozen other distraction techniques she had learned, but once she had run through each one, her doubts and fears and insecurities were there waiting for her, and it wasn’t long before she could feel her breath getting short, and not in the fun way from earlier. She had to get out of there before she had a full-fledged panic attack.

She slid out from Alex’s arms as gently as she could, scooped up her clothes as best she could in the dark, and slipped into the bathroom, pulling her shirt on first as she turned on the light and the faucet, splashing some water on her face. 

“What am I doing here,” she asked her reflection. “How did I think I could make this work?”

Her head jerked up as a soft knock sounded on the bathroom door. 

“Sam?” Alex’s voice came softly through the door, and Sam swallowed hard. “Are you good, is everything okay?” Sam sighed, and moved to open the door. Alex, clad in a bathrobe, blinked a little at the bright light of the bathroom, but still wore a concerned look. Sam, not knowing what to say, just looked at Alex with a mixture of sadness and regret. Alex moved to enter, and Sam stepped back to let her in, closing the door behind her, hoping that maybe at least she hadn’t woken Maggie.

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Alex reached up and put her hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“I can’t sleep.” She took a deep breath. Alex was here in front of her, and she had made promises about communication, to Ruby as well as to Alex and Maggie. “I can’t stop thinking, worrying.”

“Do you want to check in on Ruby?” Alex rubbed Sam’s shoulder with her thumb, and Sam felt her heart melt for Alex just a little bit more. Alex’s ability to balance strength and tenderness was Sam’s favorite thing about her. “Kara said she’d have her phone on her all night, she won’t mind if we give her a call.”

“No, it’s not that.” Sam couldn’t help but smile a little. “I’m sure Ruby is fine with Kara. She’s a little too used to being without me, and Kara’s just...she’s great with her.” She felt a lump rising in her throat and swallowed again. “No, I can’t stop thinking about how this is a mistake, how I shouldn’t be making my life even more complicated than it was already.”

“I see.” Alex smiled a little and put her other hand on Sam’s other shoulder. “You know that it isn’t all complications, right?” She slid her hands down Sam’s arms and took her hands, tugging her closer. “We’ll be a team, all working together.” She squeezed Sam’s hands gently. “Yeah it’ll be complicated, but really we all want the same things, right?” Sam nodded.

“It feels like so much more though. I...I don’t know how I’ll be able to keep up.”

“With our help.” Alex leaned in and gently kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Maggie and I will be there for you and for Ruby, and we’ll figure it all out together.” She smiled. “Plus Kara comes along with the family plan, and she is _really_ organized.” Sam laughed a little, and leaned her head on Alex’s. 

“Thanks,” she said softly. 

Sam looked up as another knock sounded from the door.

“Hey,” came Maggie’s voice from the other side. “You two havin’ a party in there without me?”

“Sounds like you got the invitation to me,” said Alex with a small laugh, letting go of Sam with one hand and turning to open the door. Sam felt her face flush. Maggie hadn’t bothered to cover up, and despite Sam’s own role in bringing Maggie to such a state of undress, seeing her so casually and confidently nude had a very direct effect on her.

“What’s with the getting dressed?” Maggie slipped in and tugged gently at the hem of Sam’s top.

“I uh...I was…” Sam sputtered a bit.

“She was lying awake worrying about new complications in her life,” said Alex, squeezing her hand gently. “And I think she needed to get comfortable to think and focus.” Alex looked back at Sam. “Is that right?”

“Y-yeah.” Sam looked down. She didn’t want to admit that she had been planning on leaving.

“We’re the new complications, right?” Maggie smiled warmly up at her, and Sam felt a rush of guilt that she had been planning on running out instead of trying to talk with them. She nodded. “I thought this might happen.” She turned to Alex. “I take it you’ve already been talking about it a little?” 

Alex nodded.

“And how do you feel now?” Maggie looked back up at Sam.

“Better. I think I’ll be okay.” She gave Maggie a small smile, which came easier than she would have expected. 

“Well then I think we should see about making you a different kind of comfortable.” Maggie moved up closer, and put her hands on Sam’s hips, slipping her thumbs up under her top. “That is, if you’re feeling up for it.”

Sam swallowed, nodding quickly, and Alex laughed.

“We’ll wear you out yet,” she said, squeezing the hand she was still holding. “Come on, let’s take this somewhere more comfortable.”

Alex led both of them back to the bed, and Maggie gently pushed Sam back into the bed, making her sit down on it. She looked back and forth between them, shaking her head and grinning.

“We did all that work getting undressed earlier.” She heaved a mock sigh and reached for the tie of Alex’s robe. Alex’s hands were on her hips, giving Maggie an amused incredulous look, and she let her robe fall open, and did not object or move to stop Maggie from pushing it off her shoulders. 

Sam watched the two of them, biting her lip, not daring to interrupt them. She loved how well they worked together, and her heart leapt at the idea of becoming so integrated with them as they were with each other.

“And you,” said Maggie, turning back to Sam, making her start. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.” She leaned in, pressing her lips to Sam’s. Sam fell into all of the senses of Maggie, so much so that she almost missed the shift of the mattress as Alex climbed onto the bed next to her. But Maggie pulled her attention back to her with a hand gently cupping her cheek. 

“Just relax,” said Maggie softly against Sam’s lips, as Alex pulled Sam’s top up, and with her cooperation, off. Sam looked back at Alex as she settled in behind her, moving her arms around her waist. Alex nuzzled Sam’s cheek with her nose, and kissed it gently.

When Sam turned back to Maggie, she had gotten down onto her knees in front of Sam, and was placing her hands on Sam’s knees. Sam felt her breath leave her as Maggie parted her legs, leaning in and kissing her way slowly up Sam’s thigh. At the same time, Alex’s hands slipped up her chest, cupping her breasts as she kissed Sam’s neck. Sam leaned her head back, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Sam inhaled sharply as Maggie’s kisses reached the apex of her thighs, and let out a long shuddering breath as Maggie licked her way up Sam’s center. Sam reached down, tangling a hand in Maggie’s hair as she started brushing her lips over her clit.

Just as Sam felt like she was starting to get used to the pace, between Maggie’s tongue between her legs and Alex kneading her breasts and kissing and now _biting_ at her neck (Sam just _knew_ she’d be feeling that for a couple of days), Sam felt Maggie push two fingers into her, and cried out. Alex seemed to take that as a cue, and pinched at both of her nipples, now sucking at the base of her neck. 

“Ahh...ahhhh Maggie...Alex...I…” Sam writhed between them, feeling tension building deep inside her, reaching up with her other hand to find some part of Alex to touch, finally landing on a shoulder. 

Maggie slid her unoccupied hand up Sam’s leg, holding onto her thigh to steady her, and curled her fingers up inside Sam, quickening her pace against Sam’s clit.

Sam felt the tension inside her break, and suddenly she _was_ the tension. She tightened around Maggie’s fingers, and felt her entire body tense up as she was hit with wave after wave of intense pleasure. She was vaguely aware of someone yelling, and would only realize after the fact that it had been her.

As Sam came down, Alex wrapped her arms around her, and laid gentle kisses over her shoulder and neck, Maggie kissing her way up her torso gently. A few minutes later, they slid up onto the bed more fully, and Alex and Maggie cuddled up to Sam on either side.

“How do you feel,” asked Alex softly.

“I...don’t have words,” said Sam with a small laugh.

“Better though?” 

“Yes, better. In all the ways.” Sam kissed Alex, and turned and kissed Maggie.

“We’re a team, Sam,” whispered Maggie. “We’ll take everything on together, all three of us.”

Sam smiled, nodding and nuzzling Maggie’s nose affectionately.

As Sam lay there, framed by women who loved her, she drifted off into the most peaceful night’s sleep she’d had in as long as she could remember.

They were a team.


End file.
